


Betting on Cards

by miabria



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Greek myth - Freeform, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miabria/pseuds/miabria
Summary: After the gods defeat the Titans, Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon draw lots to see which of them should be the king.





	Betting on Cards

When the gods are victorious  
Over their rulers the Titans  
They must find a new way to live,  
A new way to rule the mortals.

And when a king must be chosen  
When the god are victorious  
Three brothers will fight for the crown.  
Which of the three is the best fit?

The gods decide to be civil  
And draw lots for their leadership.  
When the gods are victorious,  
May the best of them rule the skies.

Hades chose worst: the Underworld,  
Poseidon, next, now rules the seas,  
And Zeus chose best, the skies now his  
When the gods are victorious.


End file.
